


Puppy Love

by OatmealCinnamon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Terrible at tagging, i know the title is stupid im so sorry, i wrote a bit of a background oops, lil fluffy lil angsty, no beta its too early to ask someone to read it for me, oh well it's not too long, sirius is lonely but so are you, wanted something cute but also a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatmealCinnamon/pseuds/OatmealCinnamon
Summary: You can't sneak out to see Sirius and it makes him overthink.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I pissed this out at 4 am so I'm sorry If I don't really do him Justice. I just love Sirius a lot. This probably flows like garbage.

You found that as of late, you spent the most of your time in the Shrieking Shack. You came across it completely by accident a few years back and at first, ignoring all the rumors you heard about it. Everything could be explained somehow, right? You would come by every now and then for a quiet place to read, study, or even just nap- it was hard to go often, though, since the house was in Hogsmeade. Then one day, in your last year, you found the shacks owner.  


Well, maybe not exactly the owner, but someone else who was squatting in the old, creaky building. Someone who knew about it a lot longer than you have.  


This person was none other than Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. You know, the murderer on the run?  


Yeah, you nearly shit yourself when you saw him.  


You had whipped your wand out, but your hands were obviously shaking. You knew you weren’t going to be able to harm the man, but you needed to at least appear threatening.  


He saw right through you immediately, though. You recall him chuckling at your attempt to seem harmful. It only added to the idea that he was mad into your mind.  


He held up his hands to show that he meant no harm. He had no wand to fight, or weapon of at all for that matter. Not even a stick to whack you with.  


You slowly lowered your wand, still in a state of shock.  


Those damn dementors roam the school constantly, looking for Sirius Black, who just happened to be sleeping not too far from the school in an abandoned building… That a student just found. How ironic. Looking back on it, the situation was kind of funny, but in the moment you thought that you were going to actually die, so you weren’t laughing.  


Sirius had assured you from the start that he wasn’t going to hurt you, which helped calm you down a little, but you also weren’t sure about how much you could trust him.  


But for some reason, you stayed with him when he told you to take a seat. You listened to him defend himself, taking everything he said with a grain of salt and deciding that you would have to do your own research on the matter.  


Needless to say, you ended up believing him, and taking his side. Which is why you started going to the old shack often. You were either in class or sneaking out to see Sirius. It was sort of invigorating, knowing that you were close to someone who was supposedly so dangerous. You couldn’t tell anyone about this though, for fear of him being found, or for you getting locked away with him.  


You learned quickly that he was very kind and protective, the exact opposite of what the wanted posters wanted you to think. You learned just as quickly that the way the media portrayed him was all bullshit.  


He may be a little unstable, but that was from the decade of being locked away as an innocent man taking a toll on his mental health. You remember him recounting a memory from Azkaban to you, but he never finished, the thoughts made him start to panic. That night you stayed a little longer than you would usually, trying to calm him down and keep him calm.  


After that, he started to put a lot more trust into you. He gave you a part in his plan to bring the real murderer to justice. As a Gryffindor, you were the perfect person to keep an eye on the (literal) rat. Which was all the more reason to visit Sirius often, keep him updated.  


You also realized you just liked talking to him. You liked seeing him.  


You just really liked Sirius, but you weren’t ready to admit that. 

A couple weeks after your initiation into his plan, Sirius must have started to grow impatient, which led him to do something stupid. You tried reminding him that bringing Peter to justice wasn’t going to happen easily or quickly, but he was (a little understandably) done with waiting.  


In his animagus form, he snuck into the castle, going straight to Gryffindor tower to find the rat and kill it himself. The flaw in this plan was that you couldn’t get into the common area without a password, something that Sirius was lacking. Out of anger, he attacked the portrait that blocked the entryway. The Fat Lady’s painting was found that day with large gashes on it and she was found a bit away from it, in another painting. She yelled of the horrors of what she saw.  


Her description of what she saw matched the drapes. You immediately knew Sirius was behind this. You had a pretty good idea why, but you swore the next time you saw him, you’re going to give him a lecture that gives Snape a run for his money.  


Sadly, that wasn’t going to be anytime soon. Dumbledore thought it best to have all the students sleep together in the Great Hall, under intense teacher supervision. Obviously the headmaster knew what was best for his students, but you needed to talk to Sirius. Not only to chew him out, but also just because you wanted to see him. With all the new teachers wandering the halls at night, you knew there would be no way for you to sneak out of the school. You had no way of contacting him to tell Sirius about the situation, either. You started to worry that he would worry, which you knew wouldn’t be good.  


The days went by kind of slow, being filled with just classes and schoolwork. You started to get bored (and a little lonely), but soon enough, the weekend came. The heavy patrolling started to calm down, which meant you could attempt a sneak out that night.  


And sneak out you did. Some of your best work, honestly. Not even Mrs. Norris would have spotted you.  


You practically ran to the Whomping Willow, which would look like a suicide mission to anyone else. But you knew the secret to finding the entrance. You passed through the tunnel to the shack as fast as you could, popping out of a hole in the floor.  


You looked around, noticing Sirius wasn’t anywhere in sight. You went upstairs, calling his name, and grew worried as you didn’t get a response. Your heart started pounding. Did he get caught? Or worse-  


Your fear melted away the second you walked up the last step and saw that, sleeping on the crooked, dusty bed, was Sirius. He was sprawled over the sheets, like he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. You lightly smiled at the sight.  


You walked over to the side of the bed, slowly bringing yourself down to your knees to be eye level with him. You reached out and gently shook him, calling out his name quietly a few times, trying your best not to startle him awake. Sirius wasn’t a heavy sleeper and didn’t get much sleep (if any at all, which was usually contributed to nightmares), so you felt bad waking him up, but you didn’t come all this way to not get to talk to him.  


His eyes slowly opened and he seemed confused as to who was talking to him, weary almost. As if you were going to hurt him. Once he noticed it was you, his eyes flew open and he sat up.  


“(Y/N)-”  


“Hey, Sirius.” You smiled at him as you stood up, “Hope you didn’t get too lonely without me.”  


He didn’t respond, his expression still showing shock. Your smile dropped.  


“Is everything okay?”  


He leapt forward, wrapping his arms tightly around you and burying his face into his neck. You were a bit surprised. It wasn’t the greeting you were used to, but it also wasn’t a bad thing. Your cheeks flushed lightly and you wrapped your arms around his middle, returning the hug. He started to mumble words into your shoulder, but you had to pull away to be able to hear him. His arms rested around your shoulders, while yours moved to rest on his hips.  


“I’ve missed you so much. What happened? I was so worried- You don’t usually go so long without seeing me. I thought you abandoned me.” He averted his gaze sheepishly as he finished speaking. It was dark, but you could make out a few tears forming in his eyes.  


His last sentence tugs at your heart and you feel like you could cry, too. If you weren’t so upset with him.  


“What in God’s name made you think that?! I was only gone because of your recklessness! The poor Fat Lady! Couldn't do anything without a professor breathing down my neck.”  


“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” He backed away a bit at the tone of your voice, your shouting made him nervous. Your next words came out softer.  


“It’s okay, Sirius. It’s fine- I’m not mad, I’m sorry for that- I’m just so worried about you getting hurt or caught… What made you pull a stunt like that?”  


“I’m so close to getting rid of Peter. I just want to be free.”  


You gently place your hand on his cheek and he leans into your touch, “I know, Sirius. But you have to be careful. Please promise me you’ll be more careful in the future.”  


He nods to you, moving his hand to go over yours, holding it to his face. Your small smile returned. Eventually your knees started to hurt from kneeling on the wooden floors and you stood up, having to let go of Sirius. His hand shot out around your wrist, holding it in a gentle, but firm, grip.  


“Please don’t leave.” He hated how desperate that sounded, but he just felt so alone all the time. You were the first person he interacted with in a long time. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but he started to get attached to you. He started to rely on you too much to make him happy. You loved being the cause of his smiles. They made your heart race and your cheeks redden.  


“I wasn’t planning on it. Scoot over a bit, I want to lay down.” He sighed in relief and complied, moving over to leave you with enough space to lay down next to him. The bed was small, so it was a good thing you two didn’t mind cuddling. Even so, you felt yourself blush at the close contact. Even if you’ve held onto him dozens of times before, it still made you flustered. It seemed you had the same effect on him, too.  


You both fall asleep in that position, with Sirius holding you as close as possible and your legs tangled under the (dusty, but comfortable) blanket. You felt his lips move gently against the skin of your neck before you both drifted off. It was quiet, but still intelligible. The words made you feel your happiest, a smile gracing your features the second he mumbled them.  


“I love you, (Y/N).”  


It felt good to know you weren’t the only one that felt that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: Fred is Alive and Well in this fic, even though he didn't appear in it at all. This goes for any other HP fics I write. Thank you!
> 
> Oh and another note: I hate JKR she's a nasty terf. This harry potter hyperfixation will soon Burn and Die, but in the meantime I encourage you to research trans issues and consider donating to causes if you can!


End file.
